Shut Up
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: These are Raw's newest Divas and when they heard that there's some heat going on between the WWE Champion and The Twins that want to ruin an engagement, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: IDK how this got in my head, but it did xD Enjoy :D :D**_

"They are so gonna fucking die," Haylie muttered under her breath as she was walking down a hallway pissed off as ever and was about to cry but she accidentally bumped into someone.

"So sorry about that I wasn't paying any attention," Haylie said.

"It's alright," Someone said.

Haylie looked up and saw two girls, one had short dirty blonde hair, greenish/bluish eyes and was currently wearing a Tripp Red Plaid Skull Vest, Levi's Farmer's Market Was Denim Boyfriend Shorts and Converse All Star Raspberry and Silver Thread Low Tops. The other girl had long blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a Tripp Black Lace-Up Halter Corset underneath a Tripp Black Purple Rip Braid Zip Hoodie, Levi's Diver Dark Denim Girl's Jeans and Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Charcoal High Tops.

"Um…are you two the new Divas that we've been hearing about for a while?" Haylie asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, my name's Carmen," The short dirty blonde hair girl said.

"And mine's Skye," The other girl said.

"And sorry for being this random but I'm guessing that you guys were from the Texas, Arizona area," Haylie said.

"Well we're both from Missouri to be exact, well to be _more _exact I'm from Joplin, Missouri," Carmen said.

"and I'm from Columbia, Missouri," Skye said.

"Wow, I was _way _off," Haylie said then rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked.

"Oh, it's just these two girls who decided to be fucking bitches towards me," Haylie said.

"Who are they?" Skye asked.

"Oh, their names are Brie and Nikki," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are they twins?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said.

"Oh we're facing them in a tag match later," Skye said.

"First off, what's your name because we totally forgot to ask what it was," Carmen asked.

"Haylie,"

"Haylie, mind telling us what Brie and Nikki did?" Carmen asked.

"Well, it started like a while ago, but it basically is that they're trying to break up my engagement or whatever, but just recently before meeting you two, they were just saying that the only reason that Bryan went out with me in the first place is that he felt sorry for me because I never got a decent boyfriend in the first place," Haylie said then started to cry a little.

"Is Bryan the US Champion Daniel Bryan?" Carmen asked, and when Haylie nodded Carmen said, "Awwwhe, you guys are getting married?"

"Yeah," Haylie said.

"So cute, so anyways, they're trying to break you two up?" Skye asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well don't worry, we'll take care of those two for you," Carmen said as her and Skye walked away from Haylie.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie and Nikki, the Bellas Twins!"

Their theme song started as Brie and Nikki made their usual entrance down the ramp and to the ring. When they entered the ring, their opponents theme started up.

_**I love just who you are, I ain't gon try to change ya  
you are a shooting star, that's why you are my favourite  
I love just who you are, I ain't gon try to change ya  
you are a shooting star, that's why you are my favourite**_

"and their opponents first, from Joplin, Missouri Carmen McMurray!"

_Shooting Star _by _David Rush (feat. LMFAO, Pitbull & Kevin Rudolf) _started as Carmen made her entrance to the ring with the cheers coming from the WWE Universe. When she entered the ring, she posed or the fans before Skye's theme started up.

_**Gimme them bright lights, long nights  
party till the sun is rising  
high rise, overtime  
working 'till the moon is shining  
hot guys, fly girls  
never gonna say it  
I feel ontop of the world  
I feel ontop of the world  
hey**_

"and her opponent, from Columbia, Missouri Skye Edwards!"

_Top of the World _by _The Pussycat Dolls _started up as Skye was doing her entrance to the ring with the cheers coming from the WWE Universe. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it came to the end of the match, the two legal people in the match were Skye and Brie and when Skye did a hurricarana off the top turnbuckle, she made the pinning attempt on Brie and got the full 1-2-3.

"Here are your winners, Carmen McMurray and Skye Edwards!"

When they were announced the winners, they celebrated in the ring for a bit then went to the back.

"Holy snap," Haylie commented. "That was awesome,"

"Thanks," Skye said as she went and grabbed a bottle of water and took a drank from it. "Nobody messes with our friend and gets away with it,"

"We're already friends and we just met like twenty minutes ago or something?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah," Carmen said with a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Sorry it's short =(, I was being rushed because my parents wanted me to do homework instead of wasting time on my laptop :P Hope you enjoy :D**_

"So, to make a long story short, the Bellas are just stupid sluts, right?" Skye asked.

Her, Carmen and Haylie were just hanging out in the arena talking about whatever, and the topic of their conversation were the Bellas.

"Yeah," Haylie said. "Don't know how they still have a job here—like I mean, they have no wrestling ability what-so-freaking ever, and what they _are _good for is being two faced lying sluts," She added.

"Or as I would probably like to call them trashy hos," Carmen commented,

"Or that, whatever you want to—"

"What the fuck did you call us?" Brie asked as her and Nikki walked up to the three Divas.

"Nothing," Carmen said in an innocent voice. "I was just talking to Skye and Haylie, anything wrong with that?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, when it has a punk slut and two rednecks insulting two of the most beautiful Divas on the roster," Brie said.

"You two? Beautiful?" Skye asked before laughing for a few minutes before saying, "Girls, your no where close to being beautiful,"

"Yeah, just like you ain't beautiful for the average redneck girl?" Nikki asked.

Skye sighed before saying, "Look, even though my last name is basically generated into Nascar—a sport where it's basically redneck central, doesn't mean that I'm a redneck, alright?"

Brie made a _pfft _sound before saying, "Yeah uhuh alright then, listen, how about you go crawling back to that 'Nascar' or whatever it is that you called it because you clearly aren't going to make it big as a WWE Diva,"

"And why exactly?" Skye asked.

"Well, your in ring work sucks—doesn't matter if you're a rookie or not, it sucks, secondly, your way to ugly to even be considered 'eye candy'," Nikki said listing off the 'flaws' or whatever in Skye, and when she was about to continue, Skye slapped the holy hell out of the Bella.

"You fucking skank!" Skye shouted as she started beating the holy hell out of Nikki, then Brie decided to get involved to get Skye off of Nikki then both Bellas decided to have a 2 on 1 assault on Skye, then Carmen got involved saving her best friend, where as Haylie was just watching the action unfold.

When officials got into the 4 Diva action, Skye offered, "Next week, six Diva tag match, me, Carmen and Haylie verses you two skanks and a partner of your choosing!"

"Your on!" Both Bellas shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next Week**_

"So you guys ready to kick some Bella ass?" Haylie asked.

Another Monday in Dallas only means that it's time for another Monday Night Raw and Haylie, Carmen and Skye were walking to the gorilla position since their match was first on the match card.

"You know it," Carmen said. "Hey, wonder who's going to be parterning with the Bellas Hay?" She asked.

"Eh, it's got to be someone that has to have no brain whatsoever," Haylie said.

"This 6 Diva tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie made her way to the ring wearing a Neon Yellow Skull Tank Top, Jake Jeans Black and Tan Stitching Destroyed Skinny Jeans and Converse All Star Grey Plaid High Tops with the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans and then Carmen's theme started up.

_**I love just who you are, I ain't gon try to change ya  
you are a shooting star, that's why you are my favourite  
I love just who you are, I ain't gon try to change ya  
you are a shooting star, that's why you are my favourite**_

"and her tag team partner, from Joplin, Missouri, Carmen McMurray!"

_Shooting Star _started as Carmen made her entrance wearing a _Enter At Your Own Risk _Heart Tank Top, Black Plaid Pyramid Stud Skinny Jeans and Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Red Nylon High Tops. When Carmen entered the ring, she posed for the fans then Skye's theme started up.

_**Gimme them bright lights, long nights  
Party till the sun is rising  
high rise, overtime  
working till the moon is shining  
hot guys, fly girls  
never gonna say it  
I feel on top of the world  
I feel on top of the world  
hey**_

"and their tag team partner, from Columbia, Missouri Skye Edwards!"

_Top Of The World _started as Skye walked out to the ring wearing a Purple Guns Tank Top, Black Patch Shredded Skinny Jeans and Converse All Stars Gray Plaid Low Tops. When Skye entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the Bellas theme started up.

"and their opponents first, from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie and Nikki The Bella Twins!"

When Brie and Nikki entered the ring, they did their normal thing and when their tag team partner's theme started—Haylie instantly knew which Diva had that theme.

_**I don't need you and your brand new Benz  
or your bourgie friends  
and I don't need love looking like diamonds  
looking like diamonds**_

"and their tag team partner, from San Diego, California Rachel!"

_Sleazy _by _Ke$ha _started as Rachel made her way to the ring wearing a white slim fitting tank top, Blue Vintage Rinsed Skinny Jeans and Converse Star Player EV Black and White Low Tops. When Rachel entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the match were Rachel and Skye and when Skye delivered her finisher, she made the pinfall and got the one-two-three.

"Here are your winners, Carmen McMurray, Skye Edwards and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

When they were announced the winners, they celebrated in the ring for a bit then turned around and smirked at the fuming Brie, Nikki and Rachel, but the 3 girls in the ring stopped smirking when they noticed the sisters' smirk on their face then Skye, Carmen and Haylie got attacked by Vanessa and Ashley.

_**After the Assault**_

"Who the hell were the people that attacked us?" Skye asked as her, Carmen and Haylie were in the Divas locker room.

"Vanessa and Ashley—member's of Nexus 2.0," Haylie said.

"Wait, so they originated from that New Nexus group or something?" Carmen asked.

Skye and Haylie turned to pay attention to the Joplin native which then Carmen asked, "What? I watch WWE on my spare time, I know a little bit about what's going on,"

"Alright then did you watch it during the summer of last year?" Haylie asked.

"A little bit here and there," Carmen said.

"Alright so you must know a little bit about the faction The Nexus, right?"

"You mean the Bumblebee group?" Carmen asked. "Yeah,"

"Well all the members of Nexus 2.0 are the sisters of the original Nexus—or in this case, sisters of New Nexus or The Corre," Haylie said. "Now Brie, Nikki and Rachel decided that they can't beat us so they decided to do whatever it took for them to get Vanessa's and Ashley's assistance,"

"Well, don't worry, if they want to basically add some odds against us or something, we'll just event them," Carmen said.

"Uh, how exactly?" Haylie asked.

"Don't worry about that Haylie, we know two girls who would love to put their hands on the Bellas," Skye said.

"Let me guess, you've been telling these girls about my situation, right?" Haylie asked.

"Basically," Carmen said. "so they basically want to come here and get their hands on Brie and Nikki and make sure that they're in the hospital for a pretty long while," She added.

"Wow—they think it's that bad, huh?" Haylie asked.

"Well, you got to blame their freaking brothers for the way that they act," Skye said with a small laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who _are _these people exactly which is having us fly to somewhere which I can't even remember where?" Haylie asked.

She was currently in the backseat of Carmen's car where Carmen was driving herself, Haylie and Skye were driving to some place that Haylie couldn't even know where they were going.

"You'll see, don't worry just calm down," Carmen said.

"Alright, well, I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we eventually get to wherever we're going," Haylie said as she put on her iPod and fell asleep.

_**FF 10 Hours**_

10 hours later, Skye was currently driving, looked over to see a sleeping Haylie, then a semi-awake Carmen then Skye said, "Hey, wanna see if I can freak out Hay?"

"Uh, how?" Carmen asked as she yawned. Skye looked at the road ahead of her, and could barely make out some sort of a hill. "Just watch," Skye said as she pressed on the gas pedal a little more than she was before and the car basically jumped off of the hill and when it landed on the ground, Skye released a little bit and that instantly woke up Haylie.

"Dude? The fuck was that?" Haylie asked.

"Eh, I was bored," Skye said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So you basically tried to possibly murder us?" Haylie asked.

Skye was silent before asking, "Yeah basically,"

"Wow," Haylie said with a roll of her eyes as she went back to sleep.

_**FF To Chesterfield, Virginia**_

"Trudel, wake up we're here," Skye said as she went to the back of the car and shook Haylie awake.

"Am I alive?" Haylie asked as she ended up getting out of the car and shutting the door closed.

"Oh ha ha ha Trudel," Skye said with a roll of her eyes as her, Carmen and Haylie walked up to the door of the house.

"Where are we by the way?" Haylie asked.

"Virginia," Carmen said.

"Chesterfield, Virginia to be exact," Skye added before knocking on the door. "Serena, you here?" She asked.

"In the back!" A girl (must've been Serena) said.

Carmen, Skye and Haylie walked to the back to see a girl with short brown hair and was wearing a white sparkly long sleeve shirt with a deep V-neck, black flared jeans and white sneakers who was sitting in one of those porch swings and reading a book.

The girl looked up from the book, placed it beside her, got up went and hugged Skye and Carmen and said, "Skye, Carmen, haven't seen you guys in like forever,"

"Yeah, it's been a while," Carmen said.

When the three girls let go, Serena turned to face Haylie, walked up to her and said, "You must be Haylie, the girl who's having the problem with those slut twins, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Name's Serena Hamlin, nice to meet you," She said.

"Um—your another girl that's associated herself with Nascar, right?" Haylie asked. "Just wondering,"

"You watch the sport in general?" Serena asked.

"Whenever I get the chance," Haylie said.

"You know that FedEx driver Denny, right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, that guy seriously doesn't know when to shut his mouth a few times, just saying," Haylie said.

"Well, he's my brother," Serena said.

"Oh dang," Haylie said.

Serena laughed a bit before saying, "Don't worry—you didn't offend me or anything, in fact, I literally told him that a few times whenever he visited,"

"Oh alright great, so you're alright with helping me?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, whoever messes with one of my friend's friends usually messes with me, and when someone messes with me, the person—or people in this case usually don't come out of this unhurt," Serena said.

"Wow," Was all that Haylie could get out of her mouth.

"Now—are we getting Tyra or something?" Serena asked as the girls were getting in the car.

"Yeah—she _really _wants to get in this," Skye said as she started the engine and made her way out of the driveway.

"Who's Tyra?" Haylie asked.

"You'll see in about a day or so," Skye said.

"Why?"

"Because Tyra lives in Vegas and if Miss Serena over here didn't just happen to live in Virginia and more closer to Nevada it would be a whole lot sooner,"

"Well excuse me, I didn't just happen to choose where I was born," Serena said.


End file.
